


It's her, isn't it?

by brenforelsket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: Tumblr request prompt "it's her/he/them, isn't it?"Spoilers for season 1
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 4





	It's her, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request prompt "it's her/he/them, isn't it?"
> 
> Spoilers for season 1

It always plays out like a bad movie; shaky and blurry vision through thick trees, flashes of yellow, loud and heavy feet hitting the ground accompanied by roars of Titans. Levi has seen this place countless times in his dreams, it always plays out the same- hurts the same. 

He doesn’t want to move, knowing what awaits him ahead if he does but no matter how hard he fights it, he's forced to relive this nightmare and move forward. First Gunther, bloodied and hanging upside down; no matter how many times Levis witnesses it, it always sends a shock wave through his system. His heart only grows more heavy as he continues, Eld and Oluo sharing an equally terrible fate. He knows how this ends but everytime he swears he's going to kill the bitch that did this.

This one feels the worst, it always has. When do you really get over seeing your ex girlfriend stomped to death? No matter how long ago it was and even when he’d found new love, it never got easier to handle seeing Petra like this. She didn’t deserve to die like this. He can only hope she died quickly and didn’t suffer. 

What he sees when the ODM gear lowers him towards the ground is much, much worse he ever could have imagined though. What he sees isn’t Petra at all, it’s you. Your hair flowing in the small breeze as you lay motionless, eyes half lidded and blood staining your face. 

Levis ears start to ring while he stares at your lifeless body in horrid surprise, why is this y/n? “Y/n.” he says outloud and lowers himself to the ground fully, he’s moving as quickly as he can to you but it’s not fast enough. He isn’t sure how but he trips, barely catching himself on his hands and knees right in front of you. 

The ringing in his ears becomes so loud and he feels like he’s going to be sick when all the sudden he hears you scream his name but when he looks up, you aren’t there and he is no longer in the forest but instead, an open field with few buildings- another familiar place. Although this is the first time he’s seeing it in his dreams. 

He whips around, searching for you, seeing nothing but smoking titans and his other comrades flying through the air.

“Captain Levi!” Petra calls and when he turns around to where her voice came from, she’s there with horror painted on her face, pointing to her right. 

When he looks to where she’s pointing, you’re in the clutches of a titan, only moments away from being eaten. 

“Levi!” You scream once more as you reach out for him but he can’t move, his body is frozen and his heart is racing. He’s trying so hard to move, clenching his teeth as he fights every muscle and finally, when they give, he takes one step but it’s too late. You give one last scream before the Titans teeth-

Levi shoots up quickly, fighting hard to catch his breath and covered in sweat. Not a second later your hand lands on his shoulder to comfort him, but he’s startled and quickly jumps out of bed, his heart rate picking up fiercely as he does. 

“Are you okay?” you ask sincerely.

He stares at you with wild and wide eyes, a look you’ve seen on him only once before. It wasn’t pleasant at that time either; you were on a mission, in the hands of a Titan due to a mistake you made. Levi saved you, but only barely and after the initial relief that you were unharmed wore off, he was sure to let you know just how stupid your mistake was with that exact look.

Things have been weird since then, it’s only been a few days but Levi still holds onto what happened even though you’re fine. You assume that’s why he’s acting weird now, not letting you comfort him when he needs it the most. You reach out for him but he only moves farther away from you. 

“Levi, what’s going on with you? I just want to help you.” your heart breaks seeing him like this.

“Tsk. All you do is make me worry.” he spits, he didn’t mean for it to come out like that, he doesn’t even believe what he says is true but he’s so flustered from his dream; his mind still foggy, his heart still racing uncontrollably. 

“Levi…” you sigh and rub your eyes as you sit up more in bed. “Can we move past this?”

“You don’t get it Y/n…” his voice is low and cold. “We can’t because you can’t just make calls on your own and risk your life for no reason.”

Your heart begins to race and you bite the inside of your cheek, will he ever let this go? “There’s nothing I can do about that right now but I’m not going to make the same choice. I know I put myself in danger unnecessarily.”

“You could have died!” he yells and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“I know that Levi..” You try to reason with him and not lose your own cool. “But there's nothing I can do about that now and I didn’t die. I’m here so why can’t we move on?”

He doesn’t say anything for what feels like ages.

Your next words leave your mouth before you can stop them. “It’s her, isn’t it? It’s because of what happened to Petra.” You regret it immediately. 

You both were certain that Levi wouldn’t- couldn’t fall back in love with another after Petra died but when he fell in love with you, everything changed. You knew, you’ve always known Petras death was sensitive and you were accepting that her death would always hurt Levi and you only wanted to help him. 

You weren’t Petra though.

When he hears you say her name, his heart stills and the world around him becomes quiet. He wants to yell, wants to scream and maybe even cry but he’s much too exhausted for that now and he knows that would only make it worse. “Yeah, maybe it is.” he sounds defeated. “But if anything, it’s only because I don’t want you to die too.”

You can feel your heart drop to your stomach. “I… Levi. I-I’m sorry.” you stamer, fighting back tears.

“Forget it.” he says as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door, you reach for his arm but he quickly pulls away. “I need some air.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr requests are open if you'd like to request something! It's under the same url :)


End file.
